When Artemis Became Poetic
by Quicksilver1996
Summary: Spending time with Apollo means I have to listen to his poems. Spending time with Apollo means I have to watch him playing his lyre. And I have to spend my time with Apollo, for a week.  Please read and review


**When Artemis Became Poetic**

Spending time with Apollo means I have to listen to his poems. Spending time with Apollo means I have to watch him playing his lyre. So I decided to _not _spending time with him. I asked my dad, Zeus, for me to have thousand names to keep me away from Apollo. But, not today I don't use my names today, because I have to spend a week with my twin brother, Apollo.

"I waited for her," he said dramatically, he put his hand on his chest, "On the top of the mountain,"

I groaned, he continued "Gazing to the green field I waited for her,"

"The dark sky adorned with stars,"

I rolled my eyes; he continued "The night wind stung my skin, like an icicle,"

"Ignoring all the pain, all the creeps, I still have to wait…"

He knelt down; he jerked his right hand to the air as if he begs for something, "For her," he finished his poem with a tear fell down from his cheek.

He looked at me, "How's that?"

"Well it'll be better if you say nothing," I said.

He smiled, "Well if I say nothing, it'll never end," he set himself next to where I sit.

"That's better,"

It was silence between us, "Hey, sis," Apollo started.

"Hm?"

"It's unusual for you to be home,"

Apollo and I lived together, in a small house at Mount Olympus. Every goddesses and gods have one, like Athena she has one of her own, Demeter too, all of them. Well except for Hera and Zeus, they live together, but Hera has one house for her, she stays there when she's angry with Zeus.

"Something unusual means, something that have to be usual but not," I said "The reason why I'm here is that I'd like to do something usual but unusual for me, as for staying at home spending time with my brother,"

Apollo stared at me quizzically; he did not get it "So… you're here because you wanted to be with me?"

"I'm afraid so," I said.

He laughed a little, "What made you did that?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Well maybe because I felt like you're lonely at home alone with nobody around, unless I left my hunting dogs at home, so I decided to spend the entire week with you," I looked at him.

He smiled, his white teeth sparkled "Well that's a typical," he said, "For a little sister to get worried,"

I raise my hand to stopped him talking, "I'm not your little sister, I was here first," I said "And that's not the typical of little sisters to get worried over their brothers,"

He shrugged his shoulder, "As long you're here, I won't get lonely,"

"You're here or not, I won't get lonely,"

The next day… I sat on my usual spot, and watched Apollo playing his lyre.

His fingers danced on the strings, "As he waited for her," he began.

I groaned, "Look, the sequel to the previous poem," I said, "When's the prequel?"

Apollo ignored me "He sat on the cold ground,"

He plucked the strings, creating sad tunes, "Still gazing to the green field, now covered with shadows of the clouds,"

"He waited for her,"

_"When will he meet her?"_ I thought.

"He did not sleep, did not eat, did not drink, he stayed still where he was," he plucked another string which created a sadder tune.

"To," he said.

"Wait for her," we said at the same time.

He blinked at me, "Wow, you know the ending already, cool!"

I smiled at him, "Well I knew because the ending is always the same,"

"Oh," he sat next to me.

Finally the week is over, I'm free from Apollo, first thing in the morning, I ran to the woods, and hunt.

"Lady Artemis," one of my nymphs called.

"Yes?" I turned to her.

"I don't see Violet today, should we wait for her?"

I smiled to her, "Yes Sofie, we should wait for her,"

"Great!" Sofie smiled.

"We wait for my nymph," I said (dramatically) "Violet,"

"Eh?" Sofie stared at me quizzically.

"Standing under the shades of tree, we waited,"

"Wha—a?"

"The rays of the sun went through the leaves," I said. "Creating a lovely patterns on the ground,"

"…" Sofie stared at me.

"We're tired of standing, so we decided to sit on the cool rocks," I approached a cool rock and sat on it.

Sofie stood in front of me, "With a quiver full of arrows," I closed my eyes.

"With sturdy bows on our hands,"

I saw Sofie smiling at me, "We waited for Violet," I said.

I opened my eyes, and Sofie clapped her hands, "What a wonderful poem lady Artemis," she smiled.

My cheeks heated, "What?"

"What a wonderful poem about waiting for Violet,"

_"Poem? I didn't make any poem, I don't even know how to make one,"_ I thought, _"Wait… is it because of I spent too much with Apollo, until I became poetic?"_

Why did I make such a rash decision? I should know that if I spent too much time with Apollo will be bad for me. Well, it's not that bad if I asked Kronos to make one week into a minute. But how can I ask help from Kronos while he's cut to pieces and cast to the depth of Tartarus.

"Lady Artemis, are you all right?" Sofie asked me, she looked worried.

"I'm fine Sofie, but don't tell anyone about… _my_ poem," I said staring directly to her eyes.

"Why not? You're gifted just like your brother Apollo?" she asked.

"Well it's up to you if you want to tell the whole world about it," I said.

"Really? But you said…" Sofie asked, but I cut her, not figuratively speaking.

"But your life is up to me," I smirked.

Sofie looked shocked, "I won't tell,"

"What did I miss?" Violet asked from behind the tree.


End file.
